Jamas llegues tarde
by hushgueass
Summary: soportando el dolor de perder a su padre, Lucy llora amargamente y con ese dolor suelta algunas confesiones... que pasara si esa persona las escucha... NALU 100%


Sintiendo la protección de mi almohada he me aquí, sola como siempre… no, siempre no, él está conmigo, no me abandona, su piel cálida me cubre en algunas ocasiones pero para no mostrar lo que siento le grito y me enojo porque si se lo mostrase tal vez él y yo ya no fuéramos …él y yo. Me siento muy triste, siento que mis lágrimas saldrán pronto, ojala mi madre estuviese aquí conmigo en este momento para consolarme…porque papa se fue, a pesar de todo yo lo amaba, cada momento que pasamos juntos fue para mí una bendición, lo ame tanto aunque me haya hecho daño, desaparecer siete años hizo que un pedazo de mi también los hiciese, perdonarlo eso ya lo había hecho, sabía que no tardarían en llegar eh¡ lagrimas, no soy de piedra, necesito un abrazo, uno muy cálido como los que me da Natsu, pero vaya a saber yo donde se ha metido, hoy no lo he visto, no lo vi en el gremio y no lo encontré en mi casa.

Los últimos rayos de sol se ocultan tras las casas llenas de familias felices y juntas y yo aquí llorando por compañía, suplicante de amor, suplicante de su amor, de seguro que a su lado me sentiría mejor, ya no tengo por qué contenerme llorare como jamás he llorado en mi vida, llorare por mi padre, por mi madre, por el amor que nunca tendré, por su amor, si el supiera la verdad, de cómo ruego cada noche por su compañía, de que aparezca saltando por la ventana de la que siempre soy vigía, llorare por qué no lo tengo ahora en este momento que quiero esconder mi cabeza en su pecho , sentir su amor aunque solo sea de amigos, llorare esta noche con todo lo que mi alma puede para no hacerlo más, ya no quiero derramar lágrimas de dolor, que a partir de ahora solo sean de felicidad, llorare por esperar tanto su llegada.

Ya no podía más, mmi garganta se estaba desgarrando, los gritos que mi almohada tenía que soportar me llenaban de pena y de angustia, oh por DIOS como lo necesitaba a él solo a el quien era mi acompañante durante las noches frías, el quien era mi inspiración para dormir ya que cuando él estaba en su quinto sueño, yo lo observaba en silencio, su respirar, sus ojos dulcemente cerrados, sus labios que despertaban en los míos la más ansiosa diversión con los besos y torso descubierto que me envolvía y agitaba mi ser, su cabello a la vista muy suave y con ese tono rosado único que me captura, en pocas palabras deseaba a Natsu, debía admitirlo todo de él me estremecía me hacía verlo como más que un amigo, me hacía verlo como el hombre que es…

TE AMO, TE AMO, OH POR DIOS COMO TE NECESITO AHORA…- gritaba con tanto dolor, enserio necesitaba su protección, saber que no estaba sola- SOLO UN POCO DE TI ¡ NO SEAS EGOISTA…-pensé que la egoísta era yo – PORFAVOR NATSU¡NATSU ABRAZAME ¡… te necesito-dije ya cansada, la almohada estaba en mi cara, quería oscuridad que nadie me viera, cuando decidí mostrar mi rostro a la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana me sorprendí al ver hay de pie, había escuchado mi llanto… todo lo que le dije, mejor dicho todo lo que me dije… mis ojos los abrí lo más que pude, estaba demasiado sorprendida de su presencia, su mirada era desconcertante, solo fijamente en mí, quería que la tierra me tragase y Dios que en ese momento desee que su estupidez estuviese al máximo y no captara la profundidad de mi palabras, decide esconder mi rostro nuevamente en la almohada…inmediatamente sentí el peso de su cuerpo sobre el colchón

Lucy… llegue tarde, perdóname pero ya estoy aquí, tranquila te abrazare toda la noche y estaremos así hasta que llegue el día- sus palabras hicieron un nudo en mi corazón, quite rápidamente la almohada de mi rostro, consciente de que debía lucir fatal, lo mire…

Natsu…Natsu, te demoraste, pero de perdono- le dije abrazando su cuerpo, tal como lo imagine era cálido, unas cuantas lagrimas rodaron por mis mejillas…

Ya no llores más, Lucy voy a estar siempre para ti, yo también… yo también te amo- me dijo, me sorprendí quería ver su rostro, al parecer lo entendió…

Natsu… me darías… un b-beso?- enserio quería probarlos, los necesitaba, vi cómo se sonrojo y de paso me sonroje yo ante su reacción pero sin dudarlo unió sus labios con los míos suavemente tal como lo imagine también eran cálido como el , era un beso algo torpe pero lleno de mucha dulzura, sus labios rozaban los míos al fin , la falta de oxígeno hizo que nos separáramos, lo mire y le dije – no llegues tarde jamás- agachando mi cabeza en su rostro

Jamás...Lucy- me volvió a abrazar, en ese momento supe que no iba a estar sola jamás el siempre estaría aquí con migo, mama, papa ustedes también están juntos ahora y estoy segura que nunca me dejaran sola… los quiero


End file.
